Perdita The Explorer
Disneystyle8's Spoof of "Dora The Explorer" Cast *Dora - Perdita (101 Dalmatians 1 and 2) *Boots - Bendy (Bendy and The Ink Machine) *Diego - Pongo (101 Dalmatians 1 and 2) *Boots' Dad - Boris (Bendy and The Ink Machine) *Map - Spike (Rugrats) *Backpack - Two-Tone (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Benny - Hubie (The Pebble and The Penguin) *Isa - Jungle Jangs *Tico - Rolly and Patch (Sharing the Role) (101 Dalmatians 1 and 2) *Swiper (Bad) - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Swiper (Good) - Captain Feathersword (The Wiggles) *Big Red Chicken - Theodore Tugboat *Grumpy Old Troll - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Baby Blue Bird - Dumbo *Baby Jaguar - Rajah (Aladdin) *and Lots More Gallery Perdita in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Perdita as Dora Bendy in 3d by estefanoida-db5fdvt.png|Bendy as Boots Pongo in DTV Valentine.jpg|Pongo as Diego Boris-the-Wolf.png|Boris as Boots' Dad HqdefaultSpike.jpg|Spike as Map 101_Dalmatians_Puppies_2.gif|Two-Tone as Backpack Hubie-0.jpg|Hubie as Benny Jungle Jings Easter Eggs.png|Jungle Jangs as Isa RollyAndPatch.jpg|Rolly and Patch as Tico Captain-hook1.jpg|Captain Hook as Swiper (Bad) MainPageFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword as Swiper (Good) TheDispatcher'sBestBirthday99.png|Theodore Tugboat as Big Red Chicken maxresdefault (10).jpg|Bob the Tomato as Grumpy Old Troll Dumbo-clip-art-Dumbo-hq.png|Dumbo as Baby Blue Bird Rajah in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales Follow Your Dreams.jpg|Rajah as Baby Jaguar Chanticleer (from Rock-A-Doodle) as Map.jpg|Chanticleer as Senor Toucan Kion-large.png|Kion as Russia ArlenevCharacter.jpg|Arlene as Alicia Pepe-le-pew-daffy-ducks-movie-fantastic-island-6.54.jpg|Pepe le Pew as Leon Nemo2.jpg|Nemo as Pinto Snipes.jpg|Snipes as Flinky Penny-personnage-les-101-dalmatiens-02.jpg|Penny as Daisy Elliott.jpg|Elliott as Dragon Sylvester the Cat.svg.png|Sylvester as Al easter_beagle___peanuts_movie_by_bradsnoopy97-db4z865.png|Snoopy as Inky Fifi.gif|Fifi as Plinky AngelLT.png|Angel as Dinky Negaduck - going nowhere fast.jpeg|Negaduck as Silly Bird That Stole The Map Cadpig 4th wall break.JPG|Cadpig Lucky Ticket Admit.jpg|and Lucky as Tico's Cousins Maggie.png|Maggie as Val the Octopus Cded1038a119228420958a393060f7df--the-penguins-marina.jpg|Marina as Mary DisneyQueenHearts.jpg|Queen of Hearts as Witch SatAM101-Muttski.jpg|Muttski as Miguel Tootsie-Bella in Jeanette Enchanted.png|Tootsie-Bella as Elena Garfield in Garfield Gets a Life.jpg|Garfield, Odie in A Garfield Christmas.jpg|Odie Nermal in Garfield and Friends.jpg|And Nermal as Fiesta Trio Nanny.png|Nanny as Abuela Lil Sneezer wearing diapers2.jpg|Li'l Sneezer as Guirellmo Baby_Butter_Otter.png|Baby Butter Otter as Isabella princejohn4.gif|Prince John as Fomkah POCHACCO.png|Pochacco as Baby Blue Bird 5Hopus_Pocus.png|Hopus Pocus as Ying-Ying Lily the Frog.PNG|Lily as Kate Bunga-0.png|Bunga as Tanzania Kenge2.png|Kenge, Leopard Seal (The Pebble and The Penguin).jpg|And Leopard Seal as Crocodiles Steven_IGYANFTFDL.jpg|Steven as Troll Mrs._Toad.jpg|Mrs. Toad as Fifi The Grand Duke of Owls.jpg|The Grand Duke of Owls as Sami Fifi peanuts movie.png|Fifi as Cinderella Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Cannon Timon in Circle Of Life An Environmental Fable.jpg|Timon as Wizzle Marlene in The Penguins of Madagascar.jpg|Marlene as Click the Camera Fawn-dear-bonkers-5.22.jpg|Fawn as Tallest Mountain The_Cat_in_the_Hat_in_Daisy-Head_Mayzie.jpg|The Cat in the Hat, Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley Danny-1510765084.jpg|And Danny the Cat as Three Little Pigs Scooby_Doo_in_Scooby_Doo_Meets_the_Boo_Brothers.jpg|Scooby-Doo as Chocolate Tree Monty smurfs the lost village.png|Monty Mzingo.png|And Mzingo as Flying Monkey Sebastian_the_Snake.png|Sebastian the Snake SippyCup33.png|Larry the Cucumber as King Juan El Bobo 250px-Swamprat.jpg|And Swamp Rat as Long Snakes Dixie.jpg|Dixie as Allie Dottie.png|Dottie as Elena Annabelle.jpg|Annabelle as Yuki Domino.png|Domino as Perrito Tick Tock as Dingodile.png|Tick-Tock as Crocodile Freckles romo.png|Freckles as Little Map Leonette.jpg|Leonette as Sabrina the Snow Princess Tripod11.png|Tripod as Unicornio Melman.jpg|Melman as King Popo Gloria in Madagascar.jpg|Gloria as Queen Maria Scar Snout gets closer.png|Scar Snout as El Mago a7c81584369aac375181ee82a7f04e2c--lamb-chops.jpg|Lamb Chop as Little Lamb Scamp-0.jpg|Scamp as Little Map Wishbone2.jpg|Wishbone as Perrito Diamond baloo.png|Baloo as Oink the Pig Kenai the Bear.png|Kenai Bear as Oink the Pig #2 Koda.jpg|Koda as Oinky the Pig Oliver.jpg|Oliver as Dinky Betty DeVille.jpg|Betty DeVille as Val the Octopus image_9b8883fd.jpeg|Eeyore as Goat Snively SatAM.png|Snivley as Dancing Elf Bird (Skunk Fu).jpg|Bird as Sol 2017-11-19-04_24_37.png|Mtoto as Baby Winky hermie-wormielegal.jpg|Hermie and Wormie as Arco Iris Francis in Oliver and Company.jpg|Francis as Santa Claus Mr_nezzer_happy_to_hear_sings_2.png|Mr. Nezzer as The Coach (Seen In Perdita No More) Colonel Hathi.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Santa Claus mqdefault (1).jpg|Veggie Kids as Stars Boss Wolf the ugly jerk.jpg|Wolf Boss as Ghoul (Seen In Perdita No More) Original Sharptooth.jpg|Sharptooth as Devil (Seen In Perdita No More) Kenge.png|Kenge as Garbage Octopus Beamer.jpg|Uncle Beamer as Cole Sticks-the-Badger.png|Sticks as Linda the Llama Barneythesong.jpg|Barney, Baby bop as luna.jpg|Baby Bop, Cuphead pixel art by lisnovski-dbs7va6.png|Cuphead, Mrs-Jumbo.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Mama Blue Bird Mugman by lisnovski-dbxl0lp.png|Mugman, Baby Kermit in Muppet Babies (2018).jpg|and Baby Kermit as Singing Gorillas Download (1)spot.png|Spot as Little Monster The Bear.jpg|The Bear as Bear Clippumbaa2.gif|Pumbaa as The Chocolate Tree 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2414.jpg Lil' Lightning in 101 Dalmatians 2- Patch's London Adventure.jpg June.jpg Thomas & Friends Edward.png|Edward as Azul Max4.png Gidget the secret life of pets.png Snow White.png Scamp.png|Scamp as Puppy Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19899909-500-279.jpg|Dodger as Pepe Mungo the Mongoose.jpg|Mongo the Mongoose as Luis Putt putt by matti3-d4l63wb.png|Putt Putt as Rojo Angelina Mouseling.png|Angelina Mousling as Little Red Riding Hood Transcript List of Perdita The Explorer episodes SEASONS Videography Category:Dora the Explorer TV Show Spoof Category:Dora the Explorer Movie Spoof Category:Dora the Exporer TV Show Spoof Category:Disneystyle8